


The Unimaginable

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: The slick blood. The warm body. The rods sticking out. How had he never realized what Kumagami meant to him?
Relationships: Kumagami "Pooh" Takehito/Otosaka Shunsuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Unimaginable

It began when it went wrong. It began when Shun was the only one with the ability to travel back. The horrific life that he had lived. He never wanted a repeat. But every time he came back, it was a failure after failure. His friends died, or they missed someone or something. Every time something went wrong, he went back. He turned back time to undo his mistakes.

His memory was perfect. Whatever he had ever seen, he would always remember. And so, he remembered every failure. He remembered every time they rebelled and all that resulted was a loss and a restart. So many times, his friends had given up their very lives to make sure he was alive. To make sure no matter what his eyes were safe, so he could save them all.

And yet, he still failed time and time again.

Kumagami, Maedomari, Shichino, Medoki.

He tried so many times in so many ways. Sometimes, he would end up mixing the words a little. Sometimes, he ended up referring to some incident that never happened. Sometimes, he was surprised when he woke up to face Medoki or Shichino again, because they had been one of the first to die so many times. It was difficult to face their silence when that happened, when he promised he would save them, and they trusted him, yet again. He knew that his family was strong. Both of his siblings would be very strong but he wanted to end it before they even awoke their powers. He wanted to save them both before they needed to be saved.

So focused was he on fixing the world, that he never really noticed. Kumagami was his best friend. The first person who always, without fail found him. Every time he travelled back, Kumagami was always the first one he saw. He had realized many things about himself from his very first life till his last where he lost his sight.

To think, out of every single person dying, he had never had to face Kumagami's death so clearly before when he couldn't even see.

He would forever remember the slick of blood on his hand. The weight of his body on his. The way the pipes went through that cooling body in his hands. How could he ever forget the one he had ended up loving in spite of every thing? How could he...when he was the reason he could live his life?

Yu was alive, but there were no more do-overs. His sight was lost, and so was the one he loved. The one who was always, always there. How had he never realized? Every time he ended up dead, Shunsuke would call the time a failure and go back again, only to meet that bright face that greeted him every time he came back? Or, he had. But he never acknowledged it aloud. He had never put it in words. He had never told him, how grateful he was to be with him, to be able to love him, to have earned his friendship and trust each and every time.

Tears dripped down his face and he had to acknowledge the pain he felt. His brother was in the hospital and the one his brother loved was a few rooms away. And yet, the one who ended up dead, was the one had hadn't even realized he couldn't live without.

Kumagami...was dead.

Then Yu came up with the most shocking plan he had heard. He had decided to take every single ability that anyone ever held.

It wasn't at all what he was expecting, and that helped him more than he could ever tell Yu. The shock of it dragged him out until he could kick his mind up in gear and carry out the plan his brother formed. There was almost a 100% chance that he would lose his brother to this. His brother was strong. Stronger than he knew. But something like that, would his body be able to even hold him?

He spent those years holding back the Mafia back. He held them all back with all the power he had gathered in all these years. His brother worked hard. He went to every country and took away the disease that clung to every life. He went mad with his power but every time, he brought himself back down. At some point, Shunsuke didn't even know how his brother was holding on to his sanity. But every time he saw Tomori, he would close his eyes and revel in the love his brother held. Of course, it was her. Whenever he wanted to recall Kumagami though, all he would ever remember was the slick thick blood and the warm cooling body.

Sometimes, his mind played tricks on himself. He would remember waking up again. He would imagine going back to the riverside and meeting Kumagami again. Sometimes, in the worst of times, he would imagine how Kumagami looked like when he died. So many rods through his body, without teeth or nails. He probably smiled at Shunsuke even when he was dying. Even when it felt like his own heart was going to give out. He couldn't bear to sleep on those days. He obsessed over the places his brother went over, the places he needed to go still.

And then, he was finally in the last country. Shunsuke joined hands with the police and found his brother and brought him back home.

Of course, it wasn't the end. Yu lost his memory from all the abilities he had gathered, but he still had his friends. Shunsuke moved on too. He had his friends and family. And he had already spent all his life dedicated to saving humanity. What else would he do with the rest of it?

And if on some nights he woke up with that slick blood on his hands, a cooling body in his arms and the sound of destruction in his ears... No one ever knew.

(He wanted more.)

**Author's Note:**

> It's just me writing down my pain


End file.
